1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes a method for synchronizing data of an interactive content with the audio and/or video of TV broadcasting. Especially, but without limitation, the method of the present invention is for synchronizing subtitles for digital TV applications.
2. Prior Art
In the current stage of digital television, data relating to interactive contents can be developed and broadcast jointly with TV programs.
Interactive content data associated to audio/video as well as the audio and video of the program transmission itself are multiplexed and sent by the “transport stream” by the broadcasters.
In view of this implementation, the correct exhibition of the interactive content with the audio/video of the transmission is required, to the extent that the synchronization of this content with the audio/video is of the utmost importance.
Patent literature describes few documents aimed at resolving the problem of synchronicity of these contents in a satisfactory manner.
Document US 2006/0050794 describes a method for displaying audio and video data where synchronization is implemented only at the start of the audio transmission, which allows desynchronization of the data that cannot be corrected once the transmission has begun. The present invention differs from this document by presenting a method for synchronizing an interactive content related to audio and/or video of the program transmitted and maintaining this synchronization for the entire duration of the transmission, even in the absence of the broadcaster's signal.
The search of the literature revealed no documents that anticipate or suggest the teachings of the present invention, so the solution now proposed bears novelty and inventive activity, in the eyes of inventors, in light of the state of the art.